


Love in a Time of Dragons (ARTWORK)

by SideStepping



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: Artwork created for Merlin Reverse Bang 2017. Fic written by mysticcandy.Arthur did not ask to be stuck in the middle of the mountains with Merlin or to have his entire view of the world turned on its head, but maybe that was exactly what he needed.





	Love in a Time of Dragons (ARTWORK)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been wonderful to participate in the Reverse fest again! 
> 
> Massive thanks to the wonderful mysticcandy for writing the beautiful fic! I love the world you created from my work and it's been fantastic working with you! [Here's the fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10930725)
> 
> Thanks also to Narlth, it's been great modding the fest with you, and thank you for brining it back to life! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin. All rights belong to respective owners.

**Title Banner:**

 

 

**Cover:**

****

 

**Banner One:**

****

 

**Banner Two:**

****


End file.
